


Frida

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem I write about my favorite character Frida Suarez





	Frida

Bright blue hair

Blue eyes that shined in the moonlight

Tawny skin with rosy cheeks that is soft at night

Red goggles

White shirt underneath her red dress

Black spiked bracelets

White socks

Grayish black boots

Playing a red guitar with a skull is so cute yet awesome

Her voice is loud when she sings a rock song but is soft as a flower blossom.

Music in her bones and songs in her marrow

She is cheerful yet free spirited like me

The End


End file.
